


Heart Attack

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, can't do that when you're sober can you Zayn? You're so horny right now that you'll just take any one you can <strong>get</strong>. I heard the way you just whispered Perrie's name, I know what you're after." Niall felt his eyes begin to water, <em>damn his sensitivity,</em> but he managed to choke out, "Go find your girlfriend. She'll be more than happy to give you what you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

_This is madness, he’s my best mate._

Niall looked into his big brown eyes again, trying focus on his actual words rather than his mile long lashes.

“…can’t get over how much energy that crowd had aha! That was..unbelievable. I can’t believe we just performed at MADISON. SQUARE. GARDEN.” Zayn was practically buzzing with excitement, and frankly, Niall should be just as enthusiastic. Of course, it was undoubtedly the best show of the Irishman’s life, but it all felt surreal right now.

Plus, it’s quite a task for the blonde to focus on anything other than Zayn’s arm thrown casually around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Yeah..” Niall replied, his Irish lilt clear in comparison to Zayn’s sexy English accent.

_Stop that! Nothing about him is ‘sexy’!_  Niall lied to himself, before continuing.

“It’s amazing we got this opportunity. Our wildest dreams have literally just come true! What’s even better is that I get to share this moment with  **you**.” Niall stopped, staring at Zayn dreamily, before catching himself and hastily adding “…Louis, Harry, and Liam. My four best mates.”

Zayn smiled at the younger boy affectionately, tugging him even closer for a quick hug before releasing him and pulling out his phone. “Hold that thought! Perrie just texted me..”’

As the charming dark haired boy walked away to find his (unfortunately) stunning and sweet girlfriend, Niall’s fake smile dropped clean off his face. He watched Zayn's flawless head walk towards where Per was surely waiting in the wings, hips swaying. 

_He’s going to give me a heart attack, looking like that. It’s not fair!_  Niall shook his head to stop his nagging thoughts.

He had always been closest with Zayn, even since the X-Factor days. Despite their initial seemingly opposite personalities, the loud blonde and quiet raven haired boy were drawn to each other. Slowly but surely, Niall had been able to pull Zayn out of his shell as he opened up and showed his true colors.

Niall laughed quietly in spite of himself, remembering the days when he  **actually**  thought Zayn was shy.

Only recently, however, had Niall found himself thinking of the boy from Bradford as  **more**  than just a best friend. Its began as a small crush, developing around the time of La Biote a Questions French interview when Zayn chose him when asked who he’d date if he were a girl. In case that wasn't enough to throw Niall into a frenzy, Zayn then proceeded to  **kiss him on the cheek**. Since then the ‘crush’ has developed into much,  **much**  more. The two had always been jokingly flirty, why had that kiss meant so much more to Niall?

He shook his head again, turning his attention back to the fact that he had just completed the most important show of his life. After all, no use obsessing over a straight boy with a girlfriend. He might as well just get over it. (Well…try to.)

“Nialler!” Liam grabbed Niall into a headlock, giving him a gentle noogie. “Great, great, great job today mate. We smashed it out there!” Niall managed to give Liam a genuine smile, overcome with pride for what they had all accomplished together. 

“Yeaaahhh buddy! You too man!” Niall grinned, punching his friend playfully on the shoulder. “I bet it meant that much more to you having Daniellleee there cheering you on!”

Liam smiled at his shoes before looking back at Niall. “I’m just so glad to have her back..” he trailed off thoughtfully. Niall pulled his friend into a hug, glad that at least  **someone**  was happy. Liam deserved it, anyways. 

Just then, Lou came sauntering over with El and Harry in tow. Zayn, Perrie, and Danielle trailed only a few feet behind. The eight of them gathered in a circle, Zayn bumping Niall's hip playfully as he settled next to the shorter boy. Although Niall's cheeks flushed with happiness at the small gesture, he couldn't help but take notice of Perrie stationed on Zayn's other side, his hand resting lightly on her hip.

"So boys...and ladies of course, what's the plan for tonight?" Louis asked mischievously, a familiar gleam in his eye.

"Seriously..." Harry drawled, smirking slightly, "We're in New York for God's sake! Why haven't we already got mind blowing plans?"

Liam snuck his hands around Danielle's waist and pulled her close, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before interjecting, "Actually everyone..Danielle and I kind of already planned something for everyone!" The group shifted their gazes towards Liam expectantly, awaiting the plans. "...We booked a room for a huge after party which everyone already know about but you lot! Surprise!" 

There was a brief silence during which every one processed the new information, before Zayn broke into a grin and reached across the circle to pinch Liam's cheek. "Excellent!" Zayn exclaimed, clearly ecstatic about this. "We haven't all properly partied together since the Up All Night wrap party!" Zayn turned toward Niall and winked slyly before addressing the group again. "I've missed partying with you lot..."

Niall thinks Zayn might have continued speaking, but his brain stopped working after the wink. He quickly spiraled back to the night of the wrap party, cringing slightly with the memory. 

_Zayn leaned in close and Niall could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Ni..." he whispered, goosebumps rising on the pale boy's skin where Zayns breath tickled his ear. Suddenly, Zayn's lips were on his._

_Niall froze in panic, pulling back after a moment._ _"Uh..bathroom.." he mumbled, running out of the room._

Niall hadn't been upset with Zayn, in fact, his lips had felt kind of...nice? But this was months before Niall had realized his crush on his best friend, and still thought he was straight. He had shaken it off, chalking it up to the alcohol and proceeding as if it had never happened. Zayn had done the same, and Niall assumed he was so drunk he didn't even remember it.

Until now, that is.  **Did**  Zayn remember?! 

"NIALL!" Niall jumped at hearing his name yelled in his ear.

He looked up to see Louis waving his hand in front of Niall's blue eyes, smirking. "Have you quite finished dozing off, Horan? We've got to get going!"

"Uh.. yeah sorry. Day dreaming.." Niall caught sight of Zayn in his peripheral vision. Zayn gave him an ambiguous loaded look before turning and kissing Perrie lightly on the lips. 

_It's going to be one hell of a night._

_  
_

As expected, the after party was over the top. If Niall wasn't so busy wallowing in self pity, he probably would have had the time of his life. It seemed everywhere he looked, Zayn and Perrie were their cuddling and kissing and just being overall adorable together. He managed to spot the couple all over the place,  **despite**  the fact that there were about two million other people in the room with them. And it was  **killing**  him. 

In all his life, Niall Horan  **never**  would've thought his best friend Zayn Malik would be the one to make him feel this way. Seeing Zayn with Perrie just didn't feel right, he never expected this to hurt as bad as it did. His mind raced back to the night Zayn kissed him and he had rejected the kiss. What had he  **done**?

It was around 1:30 am, and at this point, Niall was drunk, bitter, and lonely. Zayn and Perrie had gone up to the roof, El and Lou were together on the dance floor, Li and Danielle had snuck off together about an hour ago, and God knows where Harry was. Niall must have dozed off in the chair he was sat in, because suddenly the object of his affections was two inches in front of him shaking his shoulder.

"Ni!" Zayn laughed, waking the boy up. "Have you seriously fallen asleep at our Madison Square Garden after party?? C'mon, get up ya lazy geek!" 

Niall groaned, "Buzz off, one stripe." He tried angling his body away from that gorgeous face, but Zayn was a persistent little bugger.

Zayn grinned wildly at the name, grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him up with a laugh. "Oh stop being so grumpy, the night is still young!"

Niall glanced at the clock and, indeed, it was still only 1:45.  _Damn._  Zayn's hands roughly pushed him onto the dance floor, the other bodies around them radiating heat as they grinded against each other. Niall stumbled slightly, still sleepy, and Zayn joined him on the floor. 

"Dance with me, Nialler.."

Niall internally groaned,  _I can't do this, I can't handle this. I'm not strong enough to dance here with Zayn and not try to make a move.._

"Actually Zayn, I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel...not really in a party mood.."

"Oh please Ni, you're  **Irish**. You're  **always**  in the party mood." He grabbed Niall's hips and pulled him forward into his own. "Come on, tell me what's the matter. You're my best mate, you can tell me  **anything**  y'know."

Nialls breath hitched, and he panicked slightly as he felt himself becoming aroused. He pulled out of Zayn's hands violently, taking a step back. "Seriously Z, there's nothing wrong. Go..go find Perrie if you want a dance partner. I just need to sleep this off."

Zayn's eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between himself and Niall once more. " **Oh**..." he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. "....Perrie." 

Niall couldn't take the lust in Zayn's voice as the raven haired boy realized there was someone better he could be dancing with. He turned on his heel, heading swiftly towards the door.

Before he could get very far, however, he felt fingers tightly grip his waist and spin him around. Warm lips crashed down onto his own, lips that felt strangely familiar. He pulled away, just like last time and,  _damnit Niall_ , he glared at his best friend. 

"What, can't do that when you're sober can you Zayn? You're so horny right now that you'll just take any one you can  **get**. I heard the way you just whispered Perrie's name, I know what you're after." Niall felt his eyes begin to water,  _damn his sensitivity,_  but he managed to choke out, "Go find your girlfriend. She'll be more than happy to give you what you want."

And for the second time that night, Niall felt hands grab his waist and spin him around, which was  **beyond**  irritating and rude when he was  **trying**  to storm out dramatically. This time though, when he was spun around, no lips pressed down against his. Instead, beautiful eyes stared down at him lovingly and a strong, sure hand came up to caress his cheek. 

_Well this is different._

"Ni..." Zayn spoke softly, as if afraid of scaring the teary eyed boy away, "Perrie can't give me what I want. I...I only kiss you when I'm drunk because that's the only way I can handle your rejection." Niall listened skeptically, but he felt his heart soften at his best friend's words. He never had been able to stay mad at him.. "Niall, ever since the beginning, pretty much since X-Factor, you're all I've wanted. I know you're straight but I though maybe when I kissed you the first time I could plant some doubt in your mind and make you see me as something more, but I failed miserably and you rejected me and then tonight I thought I saw something in your eyes like maybe we could be something more but then you were upset all night and Perrie was everywhere and I wanted to make my move and then I found you asleep and there was my chance but I still failed because I just handle everything so-"

Zayn's rant was cut off by pale lips pushing up against his own a little too violently, but simultaneously not violently enough because Zayn wanted more, God he wanted more. He placed his hand on Niall's cheek, deepening the kiss as all his fantasies of Niall finally kissing him first came true. Zayn sighed contentedly as Niall pulled away.

Niall's eyes twinkled as he grinned at Zayn. "Jesus Zayn, you look so damn hot when you ramble. You almost gave me a heart attack." Niall reached his hands up, pulling Zayn's lips back to his own before breathlessly adding, "Let's just make sure you feel the same way in the morning, yeah?" 

Zayn smiled, "I can deal with that I s'pose." He'd waited this long, what was one more night? He gave Niall one last peck before entwining their hands together. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first work ive posted on ao3! it was my first work ever, actually, but i initially posted it on tumblr, and then decided i wanted to post it on here, too :D hope you likeddddd it :)


End file.
